


Shoot Me in the Heart（AU）

by black_f73



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是看到微博上一个意大利短片『necklace（http://www.acfun.tv/v/ac2900320）』，讲一个护送珠宝的小哥被摄影师勾引的故事，然后我就想把E和C放在这种环境里试试看，然后就写了，虽然一开始只是想怒炮一发，但我控制不住我记几的吹灯体质（或者只是因为我根本写不好有张力的肉），然后就随便…了，基于一直都在写Erik的内心活动，没让Charles有发挥所以之后再写一个查查的POV好了（别信）。</p><p>这就是一个痴汉文（咦。</p><p>以及，场景和对话有直接引用的部分，我第一次写AU，也是第一次这样借梗，如果不妥请一定告诉我，我会立刻删文道歉。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shoot Me in the Heart（AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是看到微博上一个意大利短片『necklace（http://www.acfun.tv/v/ac2900320）』，讲一个护送珠宝的小哥被摄影师勾引的故事，然后我就想把E和C放在这种环境里试试看，然后就写了，虽然一开始只是想怒炮一发，但我控制不住我记几的吹灯体质（或者只是因为我根本写不好有张力的肉），然后就随便…了，基于一直都在写Erik的内心活动，没让Charles有发挥所以之后再写一个查查的POV好了（别信）。
> 
> 这就是一个痴汉文（咦。
> 
> 以及，场景和对话有直接引用的部分，我第一次写AU，也是第一次这样借梗，如果不妥请一定告诉我，我会立刻删文道歉。

Erik在办公区等了一会儿，手指不自觉的在手提箱把手上摩挲着，这是纽约一间再普通不过的摄影工作室，不知道是基于光线还是什么专业上的考虑，在地下一层，当然也有可能就只是房租的原因，Erik故意的猜测，因为这地方实在太简陋了，办公区只是四张散乱摆放的桌子，堆着各种看起来像是用做背景板的东西，还有些零散的道具。书和杂志摆放的到处都是，角落有四排简易的衣架，挂着各式各样的衣服，头顶的荧光灯散发着惨淡的白色。

如果这是我的办公区，员工在第一个星期就会被全部开除。他在心里想。

身后传来一阵有些小心翼翼的脚步声，在这个说是工作室倒更像医院走廊一样的地方仍然显得格外的清晰，Erik结束对环境的评估，转过身来，那是个带着笨拙黑框眼镜，身材瘦长又高大的男孩，因为羞涩和内向微微弓着背，Erik几乎要怀疑他是否到达饮酒的年纪，那男孩犹豫的向Erik伸出了手，

“Hank McCoy，摄影助理。”

“Erik。”他回握了他的手，感觉到男孩手掌上的薄茧，至少说明他是个真的在努力的人，这让他勾起嘴角，微微的笑了一下。

Hank错过了这个珍贵的微笑，如果他知道这代表着什么意义的话，他在那之前就慌张的把目光移了开。

“请跟我来。”他说。

Erik跟着他向办公区里面走去，一路上Hank用跟他体型和性格不匹配的灵活绕开一地凌乱的障碍物，甚至还抽手帮Erik清理出一条生路，他带着歉意看向Erik，后者则回给他一个无关紧要的表情，毕竟这不是他的地盘，而且他也不想吓到这个孩子。

办公区最里面的墙壁上有一扇关着的门，Hank大约刚刚就是从这里出来的，他抬手敲了敲，只是出于礼貌，没有等里面有任何反应他就推开，将Erik带了进去。

门背后是一个和办公区域差不多大的空间，但干净整洁的多，也明亮的多，Erik抬头看了一眼在天花板上安装的各种大小的射灯——大多呈关闭状态——对着中间的拍摄区域，还有些落地式的，同样围绕着中间的拍摄区域，那里放着一把复古的椅子，从花纹到质地到形状很难说清楚具体属于哪种风格，椅子上放着一张白色的皮毛，没有一丝的杂质，一直流淌到地板上同色系的毯子上，椅子背后是一堵鲜花堆砌的墙，涵盖着世界上所有能长出白色花瓣的种类。

Erik多少有了些头绪，于是他果断将视线从那里移开，他有这种经验，仿佛看的时间久了就会引起雪盲一样。

然后是墙壁，有一面墙上贴着一些照片，有些是风景，有些是人，Erik在目光和这些照片对上的同时立刻就爱上了它们，光影和结构有一种让人移不开视线的吸引力，然后才是内容，Erik辨识出来几个当红的模特，还有这间摄影室用于某项工作时的奇特布置，忙碌的工作人员，最多的是一个金色头发的漂亮女孩，放在中间，最大的那张相纸上，女孩看着镜头张嘴笑着，眼神温暖又亲昵，带着全然的喜爱与信任，这是家人的眼神，这让Erik也不自觉跟着流露出一丝微笑的表情，仿佛能够捕捉到摄影者按下快门时的情绪，感受到爱与被爱时指尖微微的发麻。

这真是个相当了不起的摄影师。他想。

他一张张的看了过来，在右上角找到了Hank，男孩正专注的看着照相机的视窗，表情严肃而庄重，但自下而上的视角仍然捕捉到了他嘴角泄露出来的一丝满足又自豪的笑意，这和此时正在另一扇门前带着哭腔请求开门的那个摄影助理似乎完全不是同一个人。

“Charles，”那个带着哭腔的摄影助理颤抖的说，“出来好吗？Charles。”

“走开。”里面传来一个带着鼻音的恼怒声音，男性的声线极其优雅，带着好听的牛津腔，让这声愤怒的走开听起来更像是在闹别扭而不是在发火。

英国人？

“Charles，”Hank紧张的看了一眼Erik，才说，“Magneto Studio的人来了。”

里面安静了好一会儿，然后门被猛然的打开了，接下来Erik觉得他大概看到了这辈子看过的最美好的生物。

一个在Hank面前几乎称得上是娇小的男人出现在了门边，他叫Charles，Erik想，他当然应该叫做Charles，他看起来就像是那种只有在童话故事里才会出现的角色，而且是在结局的时候会和某个同样美好的人幸福的生活在了一起的那种，他的褐发就像是柔软的焦糖，他的眼睛用尽了世间所有的蓝色，他的红唇像是刚刚遭遇贪婪的亲吻，被好好的蹂躏过一样，或许最后那个不是比喻，当然，只是蹂躏的部分，因为Charles正毫不爱惜的咬着自己的下唇，像是在忍耐着什么，他确实是在生气——闹着别扭，但这只是让他整个人看起来都湿漉漉的。那些蓝色和红色显得更加的鲜明了。

Erik不是那种会相信一见钟情的人，也不是那种天性浪漫会记着很多诗意句子以备用于这种场合的人，事实上两者他都公开嘲笑过，所以它们理所应当的回过头扇他的脸，让他遇见Charles，让他只能使用这些庸俗的词语，形容不到Charles的万分之一。

Charles也打量了Erik，上上下下的，表情里多了几分惊讶，直到目光停留在Erik拎着的那个皮箱上，他才又一次咬了自己的下唇，向他走了过来，Erik不明白这样一个看起来一切都是柔软的人为什么会突然像一辆冲出铁轨的列车一样撞向他，但是他希望他不要停下，他已经准备好张开双臂抱住他，直到死亡将他们分开。

但是没有，Charles在一个让Erik憎恨人类文明标榜所谓私人空间的位置停了下来，完全出于他已形成本能的良好教养，他在那个礼节完美的距离里做了自我介绍，怒气冲冲的，彬彬有礼的，甚至还向Erik伸出了手。

“Charles Xavier。”

Erik握住了那只手，让他指尖发麻的手，而他的心思则全在另一个位置上，两只手上都没有戒指——说明不了什么，但至少也没说明出别的什么。

“Erik。”他说，仍然只是名字，因为Erik现在只是个无关紧要的人，那种不需要，也没有让人能判断地位和追寻来源的伟大姓氏的人，只要提供一个便于招呼的代号即可的那种人。

但是在Charles带着怀疑重复了一遍他的名字的时候他立刻就后悔了，他低估了名字带来的效果。他立刻就能幻想出自己的名字从Charles的红唇里吐出来的样子，在另一个场景里，包括凌乱的床单，润滑剂，撕开的安全套，还有一个更加湿漉漉的Charles，而Erik的名字长的几乎下流。

Charles还在继续说着什么，而且看起来更加生气了。

“你到早了，”Erik终于让Charles的声音进入到他的大脑里而不是走向完全相反的方向，这只是因为Charles在生气，还有他想知道Charles为什么生气。Charles的声音说着，“而且你不是安保人员。”

Erik听见Hank发出疑问的声音，这差不多就代表了Erik应该有的表现，因为Erik本人有着一张用刀子把『冷酷』两个字钉在上面的脸，他只是对Charles挑了挑一边的眉毛表示疑问，这已经等同于我爱你我要把我的心掏出来给你的意思了。

“你穿的太好了，没有哪个安保人员会穿Tom Ford的定制款。”他是个摄影师，他给模特和时尚杂志拍摄照片。Charles气呼呼的说，几乎有点故意的冒犯。这是Erik一个从一开始就不明白的地方，Charles不但在生气，还在让自己显得无礼，带着点自暴自弃，尽管在细节上不太成功。

“也许是公司形象要求，”他回答，称得上是极具耐心，基于他平常的处理方法是甩出一个F开头的眼刀，“而且我没有早到，我们约的是三点。”

他不需要去确认，还没有人能在日程表的准确性上撼动Erik至高无上的地位。

Charles瞪着他，可他看起来既不凶悍也不无礼，Erik甚至还有点享受这样用力的注视。

“…我…我想这里面一定有什么误会…”Hank焦虑的插了进来，他只是话插了进来，人已经奔流到更远的地方去了，“如果不介意的话请先…”

“七点前我要回到公司。”Erik打断了让他等的请求，拨冗看了一眼Hank，身体力行什么叫做凶悍无礼，他把箱子举高了一点，“把Mystique送回去。”

他注意到Charles的眼睛亮了亮，但他假装没看到。

“我…”Hank看了眼Charles，决定屈服于自己弱肉被强食的生物本能，“我去通知其他人现在就过来。”

然后他飞快的逃离了现场。

留下Charles和Erik大眼瞪小眼。

一个瞪着，一个事实上是饶有兴趣的眼神，但看起来和瞪没差。

Charles在Hank离开之后其实有些泄气，他不想在这场瞪眼比赛中输了，但这实在是太无聊了，不过照相机在他手里，他随时都能假借工作之名不失尊严的移开视线，无视Erik。

Erik大概察觉了这一点，而他不喜欢Charles把注意力从他身上移开。

“那么，”他开口，露出温和的笑，事实上只是一排牙齿，“这些照片都是你拍的？”

他大概问对问题了，Charles的表情柔和了下来，但没有完全放弃紧绷的情绪，仍然不知道为什么。

“大部分是我拍的，”他干巴巴的说，指了其中的一块儿区域，“这些是Hank的。”

Erik在一开始的时候就注意到了，那些照片尺寸很小，偷偷摸摸的躲在左下方的角落里，比起Charles的那些就像太阳上的耀斑一样，但Charles看起来很喜欢它们，他藏不住为此自豪的情绪。

Erik决定他要讨厌Hank。

“他很有天分，”他虚伪的说，“只要假以时日。”

虚伪是有价值的，所以人类才发明了虚伪。Charles因为他的回答短暂的笑了一下，他笑的很放松，艳色的嘴唇画出一个令人着迷的角度，那些紧绷的线条消失了，他的下巴变得圆润而脸颊变的柔软，Erik觉得这大概才是Charles真实的样子，效果就像那辆用做比喻的列车在回到轨道上的时候又把他碾压了一遍，他的胃蜷缩在一起，喉咙紧绷着，发麻的感觉一直蔓延到背上。Erik听见自己的灵魂在为这个笑容歌颂，主要内容是如果Erik不能在接下来的每一天一睁眼就看到Charles带着这样放松的美好笑容，他基本上就是个废Erik了。

“所以你懂摄影？”Charles说，这句话应该带着讽刺的意味，因为Erik只是个负责护送箱子并确保拿回它的安保人员，却虚伪的说一个全纽约最好的摄影师之一的摄影助理需要假以时日，但没有，作为那位全纽约最好的摄影师，Charles问Erik是否懂得摄影的方式就像是在某个画展上发现画家也会演奏钢琴一样。

他真是个矛盾的人，这让Erik的心软的一漾一漾的。

“不…”他选择了用诚实来回答Charles，因为他对接下来的每一天都有很多想法，说谎并不是一个良好的开始，毕竟他对摄影最接近的行为就是不得不把纸上的东西用手机拍给别人，而技术的极限是能看得清上面的字，“我只是觉得…”他觉得天性浪漫和诗意句子又开始抽他的脸，“你的这些…更好。”然后它们赐予了他这种废话。

Charles又紧绷起来了，那种愤怒又重新出现在了他的脸上，Erik想要回到五秒钟之前一刀捅死自己。

“它们一点也不好，”Charles皱着眉说，打断了Erik试图用意念制造时光机器的尝试，后者并没有错过他语气中的一丝不屑，然后Charles像是在模仿着谁的语气一样说道，“他们只是些小孩子的玩意儿。”

他的模仿糟糕透了，但Erik就是知道。

所以他是在为这件事生气？某个人批评他的作品幼稚。

而他居然还把这个人说的话放在心上了？

“我不知道你在说什么，”他回收着那些杀气，尽可能表现的客观，“但我相信纽约评论界不是一群孩子在玩过家家。”

虽然他曾这样公开嘲笑过他们…Erik把内心一个微弱的声音掐死在意识深处。

Charles明显是更加尊重别人工作的那个人，他没有反驳这个说法，却又开始咬他的下唇，并且在Erik想跪求放着我来之前沮丧着开口，

“我只是…”他这下连着指甲也开始一起咬了，他的目光不留痕迹的扫过Erik放在腿边的箱子，像是下定决心一样的说，“我很高兴能得到这次工作，我是说，为Magneto的设计拍照，不管它是不是Mystique，他们总说他设计出来的东西『有一种残忍而冰冷的，令人战栗的美感』——我猜评论界都是一群受虐狂，”他做了个无奈的苦笑的表情，“但我在这些艺术品中看到了孤独，我从未认识过他，甚至没有见过他，但我就是…就是有这种感觉，那些隐于孤独之下的美好，和流于疏离之间的温柔，我想拍它们，想展现出这种美好和温柔，然后用这些商业广告一样的东西告诉他，他并不是一个人。这很傻。”他带着自嘲说，目光柔软，像拳击一样击中在Erik的胃上，然后Charles皱起了眉，“但显然Shaw不赞同我这种幼稚的想法，”他让人揪心的说，“他认为那种残忍的冰冷应该是极致性感的，我们应该顺从评论界赞赏的方向，但我就是…”他摆了摆手，像是在寻找什么更好的表达方式，“…不能。”最后他说。

Erik忍住想打断Shaw鼻子的冲动，至少不是现在。甚至不是心里那些酸软的甜蜜。

他考量着又重新看向照片墙，他已经认定那个金发的女孩是『家人』，所以目光锁定的只有看那几张当红模特的照片，她们几乎赤裸的或躺或坐，眼神暧昧，姿势撩人，但就是有些专注而细微的东西，将她们的面容和情感表现的极其人性化，让她们更加像一个独立存在而不是为了展示别的什么东西的工具，这种情感的表现让赤裸变成了只是某种更加坦率的美丽。事实上Erik觉得任何一个可以按下快门的家伙都能拍出什么让人哪里竖起来的画面，因为人类有时候在关于性的方面真的可以很愚蠢。Charles的情感表现才是不可多得的那个。

所以Shaw就是个白痴，但Shaw是白痴这件事并不是一个现在才猛然被Erik发现的秘密，而且，尽管令人不快，他也有偶尔会说对的地方，就是这些说对的地方让他成了Charles的雇主，也是这些说对的地方让Charles无法全盘否定Shaw，至少在某种程度上，他需要让自己视窗里的画面变的性感起来。

有时候愤怒会催生激情，Erik想没准一开始的时候Charles选择生气的方向是对的——虽然看起来只是闹别扭而已。

他需要做些什么，他想帮Charles。

“你是处男吗？”于是他问，等同于请求Charles用枪抵着他的头扣动扳机而他能生还一样。

这直接而冲击性卓越的问题对Charles产生了预料之中的效果，他先是僵在了当场，仿佛反应过来这句话要用上一生的时间，然后惊讶羞耻还有被冒犯的愤怒一起涌上，他的脸迅速的涨红了。

Erik觉得他在滚烫的脸颊和滴血的耳朵究竟该先咬上哪一个里选择困难。

“什么？你怎么…不…当然，不是…不，我…”他否认，三种情绪在轮流掌控着Charles的行为，“我当然有过性生活！但我绝对不会和一个陌生人聊这个！”

性生活。Erik琢磨着这个词，几乎能说明一切，所以他不是那种会去酒吧随便勾搭个什么人回家的那种人，也不是会睡模特的那种人，这个男人是个顶级的摄影师，没准纽约大半的模特都在他身下脱光过衣服，无论男女，而他谈论起性的样子就像是那些老电影里的校园甜心。

Erik又露出来他的牙齿了。

这似乎吓到Charles了，他随即变得防御十足，准备随时在Erik说出什么混蛋话之前给他的下巴来上一下，他或许柔软，但一点也不软弱。

“那你或许，”Erik挑了挑眉毛，稍稍入侵了Charles的空间，这看起来像是尊重Charles对敏感话题的隐私性，但他其实就是想哑着嗓子在他耳朵边上说话，“…曾经诱惑过什么人？”他邪性十足的说，咫尺之下的那具身体温度变高了，Erik觉得就算他真的咬上哪里也不会换来暴力的回应——有些事情可以留到以后慢慢尝试，“或者…被什么人诱惑过？”

Charles的身体颤抖了一下，他慌乱的摇了摇头，红着脸移开视线，稍稍的往后退了一点，是那种从未习惯，有些犹豫，却不想就这样结束的后退，所以他是这边的，Erik清楚自己如果需要可以施展出的魅力，至少Charles对他不是完全的无动于衷。

“所以答案是没有…和没有。”Erik满意的伸出手，却在Charles紧张的瑟缩中垂了下来，沿着他身体的曲线，来到他拿着相机的手上，他或许在那里画了一个若有若无的圈，皮肤相触的感觉有着无尽的想象力，Charles把相机的背带缠绕在手腕上，Erik则像是脱掉他身上的衣服一样充满色情意味的脱掉它，现在相机在他手上了，他用一种懒洋洋的表情将镜头对准Charles。

“你可以试试来诱惑我。”他邪恶的说，等着Charles踏进陷阱里，无论哪种形式的他都乐见其成，然后他们就可以更加深入的了解彼此，最好这里面包括湿漉漉的Charles，长的下流的部分，Erik金子一样的心和两个美好的人幸福生活在一起的结局。

“不…别…我…”Charles尴尬的偏过头，试图用一只手遮挡着镜头，他紧张的用舌头舔了舔下唇，“…我不上相。”

那湿润鲜红的下唇。Erik按下快门，镜头的视线更加赤裸的肆无忌惮，Charles看起来有些不知所措，仍然坚持让Erik停下。

这并不能令后者退缩。Erik看了看显示屏里的照片，然后勾了勾唇角，

“你说的对，确实不上相，”因为固态的照片像Erik贫乏的诗意一样无法捕捉住Charles万分之一的美好，他拖缓了声音故意的说，Charles的表情变得有些失落，“这或许因为我并不是一个摄影师。”

他把照相机还给了Charles，镜头朝向自己，后者接了过来，看着Erik伸开双臂，“那么你来拍我，来。”

Charles的表情变了，一半是怀疑Erik意图的期待，一半则是深埋于本能的专业，他用拇指摩挲着相机，像是在调节着变焦环，又像是别的什么，他的眼睛盯着Erik，却没有下一步动作。

Erik喜欢他手指在那里移动的样子，Charles熟悉他的相机一定像是熟悉自己的身体一样，这是个很恰当的比喻，基于Charles抚摸那个充满暗喻部位的方式，Erik则回以他同等，他的手指跟随着Charles抚过自己，他脱去西装外套，解开衬衣纽扣，而那之间的部分简直像罪恶之门一样散发着诱惑力。

然后摄影师行动了。

“或许会有人进来。”Charles说，温润的声音中带了一丝低沉，像是将绸缎浸入水中，他们滑过Erik的皮肤，留下濡湿的痕迹。

“我愿意冒这个险。”Erik像只猎豹一样缓慢又慵懒的展示着自己的身体，拉近两人之间的距离，他舔着下唇，仿佛已经在舌尖上品尝着Charles。直到他的手捕捉到相机背后那张半明半暗的脸，他找到了Charles的唇，然后顺着抿住的线条滑了进去，后者接纳了他。

Charles的口腔温暖潮湿，他的舌头很快卷了上来，自下而上的舔舐着Erik，他用了一点点牙齿，在Erik的指侧留下细碎的划痕，然后舌头很快覆盖上去，Erik觉得自己已经硬的发痛了，他在抽出手指的时候听见Charles喉咙里一声破碎的呻吟。

相机已经不再是他们之间的阻隔，Erik用几乎将Charles吞噬的力气吻住了他，而后者也不遗余力的撕咬着他的唇舌，Charles单手敷上Erik的身体，从胸口到紧实的腰侧——他的手心烫的几乎灼伤Erik，他把他严丝合缝的拉向自己，他们隔着紧绷的裤子互相摩擦，因为无法肌肤相贴而焦躁着，但那个可以等，他们现在只是想把彼此吻到因缺氧而昏迷不醒。

Hank敲了敲门，还是那种出于礼貌的方式，然后他不等里面有任何反应就推开了，紧接着就因为慌乱和震惊踩到门口随意摆放着的三脚架的一部分，他跌跌撞撞的滚了进来，满足了Erik从一开始就笃定会发生的画面，不好好收拾东西就应该有这种下场。

“呃…”他扶了扶滑下鼻梁的眼镜，说不上是因为打断了什么还是因为目睹了什么，他声音颤抖的说，“其他人都到了。”

然后飞也似的逃了出去。

Charles的脸红得像是要滴出血来，顺着雀斑的方向蔓延过脖子，一直消失在衣领之下，Erik环着他，充满挑衅心的在他的脖子后和肩膀连接的部分咬出一个牙齿的痕迹，Charles发出痛欲交杂的声音，这让他心满意足，他抚慰的舔了舔那块标记和怀里的人，才不情愿的放他逃进一开始生气时呆着的小房间——或许是个化妆间什么的，让Charles在『其他人』都进来之前整理头发衣服裤子呼吸心脏…以及所有被Erik弄的凌乱不堪的部分。

Erik斯条慢理的系上扣子，平整了西装，一点也不在乎下半身仍然令人敬佩的勇气，他将箱子重新握在手里，工作人员陆续走了进来，然后是模特，Emma Frost正用一种意外而有趣的表情看着他。

“我没想到是你亲自来护送Mystique。”Emma在他打开皮箱，将里面的物品交给化妆师时说。

那是一条冷冽而又华美的项链，镶嵌着大颗的蓝宝石和点缀用的细小红宝石，用评论家的方式形容，是将那种『残忍而冰冷的，令人战栗的美感』发挥到了极致，却异常适合Emma犹如钻石一样坚硬冰冷的外型和气质，这是Magneto Studio的新品，也是最巅峰化的作品，纽约评论界不吝笔墨的宠儿。在场的人都发出一声惊叹，化妆师郑重的把它放在Emma白天鹅一样纤细优雅的脖颈上。

“我得保护她，Emma。”Erik无聊的说着，他的目光飘移到小房间门口，等待着Charles重新出现在他的视线里。

“你得相信我，Erik。”Emma连受伤的表情都懒于假装，三个化妆师围着她，一个整理她的头发，一个整理她的裙摆，一个用唇刷永无止境的扫着她的嘴唇，而这都不能让她消音。

但Erik已经完全不在乎了，因为Charles重新出现在了房间里，他的双颊已经退去红润，但发尖微微有些潮湿，Erik毫不掩饰的露出一个无比喜爱的微笑。

他找了一个偏远的角落站着，看Charles忙他的工作，看他因为移动而舒展的每一处线条，并且在Charles偶尔松懈的时候用眼神操着他，他知道Charles知道，摄影师紧绷的身体和脖子上微微泛出薄汗，那有很大一部分跟工作没有关系。

Erik幻想着舔去时Charles皮肤的味道，Emma趁Charles给相机更换镜头而她顺便补妆的间隙，带着一半觉得好笑一半觉得恶心的表情，用手边的唇膏丢向Erik试图打掉他的表情。

“我说过，你要相信我。”她用唇语坚定的说。

“这与你无关。”Erik回给她标志性的鲨鱼笑，得意于全体工作人员都注意到了他和Charles之间散发的性张力，一直到工作结束时Hank甚至都无法直视他的脖子以下和牙齿以上。

“如果你们有需要，可以随时联系我们。”Erik对着Hank的头顶说，仿佛自己在答应Shaw为Mystique做一个专题的时候没有让他带着他的脑洞滚蛋而是觉得这是世界上最好的主意一样…他们之间的恩怨说来话长。

Hank含糊应答着，匆匆握了他的手然后就忙…什么别的事去了。

Charles背着手站在那里，目光柔软，Erik觉得他可以为他设计出那些专属的…Charles看起来不像是那种喜欢戴首饰的人，但他温暖的气质比任何人都适合无名指上戒圈的含义。

或许他可以从手表开始。

“我要谢谢你的帮忙。”Charles伸出手，打断了Erik在脑中铺展开的设计图，后者欣然的握住，指尖在Charles的腕动脉上打着圈，感受着掩盖不住的搏动，Charles有点脸红，“我希望这没有耽误你的时间。”

“或许你可以用别的方式谢我。”然后他们就有一生的时间，Erik的手在离开前将一张名片留在了Charles的手心里，那上面只有一个他私人的电话号码，或许他们可以继续…另一半的事，Erik将这个意图咬死在口腔壁上，不，他不该让这件事只跟性有关，他放轻了语气，“或许你可以请我喝杯咖啡。”

Charles的眼睛亮了起来，那蓝色变得清澈透明，Erik要用尽全身的力气才没有吻上它们。

“或许那个时候你会告诉我你姓什么。”Charles微笑的说，“你不是保安对吗？”

“你可以给我看那些照片，”Erik知道他们都知道是哪些照片，手指在手提箱把手上摩挲着，“然后我给你看些更好的。”

-END-


End file.
